Distractions and Betting
by iluvdarts
Summary: Here is a short story for you that i wrote a few weeks ago. it is an AU version of what sara does when she is told that she needs to get a distraction from work. it is a SaraCatherine friendship. hope you enjoy! please R&R. many thanks!


-1**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE JUST BORROWED THEM AND I PROMISE TO GIVE THEM BACK UNHARMED!**

A/N: I wrote this story a few weeks ago after being on a high from winning my darts match. It is about a Sara/Catherine friendship. I hope that you enjoy this story and that it isn't too confusing for you. Please read and review as all reviews are appreciated even if you say that you don't like it. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories. It keeps me going to write more for you. This is written from Sara's point of view.

I do not know whether there are pubs in Las Vegas but for the purpose of this story I have invented one.

DISTRACTIONS AND BETTING!!

When I was told that I needed a distraction from work I didn't know what to do. Everything I've lived for the last few years revolves around work. I do the most overtime that anyone has ever done in years. Outside of work all I think about is my job. I even listen to my police scanner to keep myself alert and ready in case I need to go in. its not unusual for me to be seen around the lab on my days off and I rarely take a holiday. So when it was insisted that I take up a hobby I started thinking about what I could do. It was only by coincidence that I happened to pass by a quaint little pub. I knew that going into a pub was a potentially dangerous situation to put myself in due to my past drinking problems but it was the sign outside that attracted me. They had a darts team and were looking for new players. I remembered the fun I had playing when I was in college and decided that it was worth a try starting again.

I went in to enquire and found that they had matches on Monday nights at 9pm. I knew that even if I was working I would still make it into work on time after the match.

So as the weeks went by people started commenting on my behaviour. Some Mondays I could be as high as a kite and others extremely frustrated. The most talked about thing was my time-keeping. Most days I was always in a few hours before shift but Mondays I was only a few minutes early. Once I was even late as the match had run over. Never one to usually listen to gossip I was intrigued to find out what the reasons everyone came up with for this behaviour of mine. I'd even heard that there was a bet going as to the cause of my lateness. I decided to track down Greg as I knew he would cower under my interrogation.

"Grego, my man!" I said

"hey Sara, what can I do for you?" he replied

"I need something from you" I said

"oh, and what might that be" he replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows

"information!" I stated and levelled him with the sidle glare

I could see him gulp visibly as to what information I wanted.

"What information?" he asked warily

"How much is the bet up to?" I asked

"Ummm………bet?………what bet?" he said suddenly trying to look busy

"The bet about me that you are looking so guilty about" I replied calmly

"Well….it wasn't my idea…blame the guys. I didn't want to take part. I…"

"Greg your rambling" I interrupted "just tell me"

"$2000" he said downcast

"Wow!! that's a lot" I said impressed "what are the options people are saying?"

Knowing that he had no choice but to answer he did.

"Lets see.. The main ones are….1. You've got a new man you only see once a week…2.your ill and have to go to the hospital for appointments and 3. You have another job that we don't know about" he replied

"well, they are as interesting as they are varied, anyone not take a guess? I said

"Catherine" he said "she didn't want to get involved. She said if you wanted us to know you would tell us"

"well that's true" I said "well thanks Greg"

I started to walk away when he called after me.

"so are you not going to tell me what the answer is?" he asked

"no! you'll find out eventually but I've got somewhere to be right now" I replied before walking off.

I walked down the hall to Catherine's office hoping to find her there. I stopped in the break room to pick up some coffee on the way. I saw Catherine sitting at her desk so I paused to knock on her door before entering. After she saw me at the door she beckoned me in and I placed the coffee on the table.

"Thank you" I said

"Thank you for what?" she asked puzzled

"for sticking up for me against the guys bet" I stated.

"No problem Sara, you have the right to a private life just like the rest of us" she said

"did you know the bet is up to $2000?" I asked

"really! I had no idea it was so much" she replied

"how would you like to get your own back on the guys and earn a little money in the process?" I asked

"I'm listening" she said intrigued, leaning back in her chair whilst sipping on her coffee.

"well if you place a bet I can guarantee you can win, you can get photographic proof and it will show the guys not to mess with us girls" I said

"ok, what do I need to do?" she asked

"your free tonight aren't you?" I asked

"I am" she said "Lindsey is away"

"well, go see Warrick about the bet and say you want in. say that you bet that I have joined a non-contact, strategic, tactical, social sports team. Its enough information to keep them wondering. Then come with me tonight and you'll be able to get your proof and collect your winnings tomorrow night." I replied

"ok, but I'm intrigued to know what on earth you are talking about" she said

"all will be revealed" I said "I'll pick you up at 8pm if that's ok"

"great, I'll see you then, now I must see Warrick about that bet" she said before leaving her office in search of him.

I made my way to the locker room as it was now the end of shift and I was on my way home. I bumped into Catherine on my way out and she just gave me the thumbs up to let me know that the game was on.

I couldn't stop the huge grin from appearing on my face which Nick commented on as I passed him.

"Hey Sara" he said "you look happy"

"its Monday Nick" I replied knowing this would keep his curiosity going.

"And what does the lovely Sara do on a Monday?" he asked hoping to have all my secrets revealed.

"Ah, not that is indeed a puzzle" I said and walked off before he could question me further.

I was happy because it was a Monday but this week I was also extra nervous. It was the final game of the season. We were joint top of the league and had the tie-breaker game tonight. It was going to be a high pressures game and I could feel the nerves start already. I knew that I was the only female darts player which can sometimes play to my advantage. You would be surprised at the number of men that not only didn't like playing women but absolutely hated losing to them. If I could just start before them it puts them off. Its times like this that I wished I had never stopped smoking. I could remember how it used to calm my nerves but I wasn't going to start that particular habit again.

By the time I got home I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I tried tiring myself out cleaning my apartment. Eventually I lay on my couch in my comfy clothes listening to some quiet soothing music. I must have managed to drift off as next thing I knew my alarm woke me up. I had enough time to shower and change before grabbing a bite to eat. I picked up my darts case placing it in my pocket with my keys before leaving to pick up Catherine.

Stopping at Catherine's she must have been waiting for me because she was out her door the second I pulled up to her house. She hurried to the car and started speaking as she buckled herself in.

"hey" she said "so where are we going?"

"A little pub called 'the plough'" I replied

She looked at me warily before speaking again.

"Ummm…… you're not drinking again are you?" she asked

"Nope!" I said "I've been clean for 17 months"

It only took 10 minutes to drive there and I refused to tell her what was going on. It soon became clear when we walked in.

"Sara!" shouted Barry, the captain of the team "Glad you could make it. We really need your skill tonight. Whose your friend?"

"Barry I'd like you to meet Catherine Willows" I said "She's my friend and work colleague. Catherine I'd like you to meet Barry Wright, he's the captain of the darts team"

"Nice to meet you" said Barry

"You too" said Catherine shaking his hand "Sara, I didn't know you played darts. You any good?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"any good?!" said Barry "she's my secret weapon! Its thanks to her that we've got the match tonight. it's a play-off for the top of the league"

I blushed at the praise Barry was giving me and went to the bar to get us a drink. I bought myself a diet coke and a beer for Catherine. We took a seat near the darts board and I got my darts out.

"Darts" said Catherine "I'm impressed. The guys would never have guessed. I'll take some pictures on my phone later as proof"

"I used to play at college" I said "it felt good to play again and seeing as everyone insisted I needed a distraction from work it seemed ideal"

There wasn't much time for a lot of conversation as all the players were warming up. I did have enough time to explain the rules though.

"we play 301" I said "that means you have to start on a double which is the outer ring on the board. Then you score as highly as you can to lower the score so that you can finish on a double"

"I think I get it" said Catherine "but I'm sure that I'll pick it up as I'm watching"

9pm came round and the opposing team was in. it was the best of 7 games that would prove the winner.

We started out well winning the first 2 games but they soon pulled back with the next 3. We took the sixth to tie the game at 3 all. This left the last match as the decider.

"Sara, your up" said Barry

I could feel the nerves start to kick in as I threw my 6 practice darts. I knew that the guy I was playing was the best in the league. It was me to throw first. I missed with my first dart but managed to hit double 10 with the second followed by treble 20 with the third. My opponent failed to hit a double with his first 3 darts so I started to pile on the score. I managed to get down to a double before he had even started. I could feel my hands beginning to shake and I ended up on 'mad-house' or double one as most people know it as. It is the worst double on the board to hit as there is nowhere to go if you split it. Then my opponent managed to get off and started scoring high. I threw my next 2 darts hitting outside the board before launching my final dart in annoyance. Much to my surprise it landed straight in the centre of double one.

I had won my game and the match. The cheers that went up in the pub was amazing. Many people congratulated me on a fantastic game. I couldn't keep the grin off my face despite my shaking hands. I sat down next to Catherine who had just as big a grin on her face as I did. She showed me her phone where she'd taken several pictures including one of me being slapped on the back by the team.

I couldn't wait to see the faces of the guys the next day. Catherine and I stayed for a few more drinks where I proceeded to try and teach Catherine how to throw a dart.

I think my friend John is going to be limping for a while after the dart went through his shoe and into his foot and the dog will never be the same again after having the dart bounce off the wire on the board and straight towards it. Luckily it didn't hit him but he ran off anyways.

I had a fantastic time that night and I thanked Catherine for coming with me.

The following night I met Catherine as we walked into work. We walked to the break room together.

"Pay up guys" said Catherine "I win!!!!"

"says who" said Greg

"This" says Catherine and showed them the pictures on her phone.

The guys were astounded by what they saw but paid up none the less

"Hey Sara" says Catherine "this is for you" she said giving me half the money

"No Fair! You cheated!" said Greg

"That'll teach you to mess in peoples private lives" said Catherine " and never mess with us girls, was always come out on top"

I grinned at their guilty faces before leaving with Catherine on our latest case.

It's true that women power wins every time!!


End file.
